2. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an oscillating mechanism for a spinning reel, and more particularly to an oscillating mechanism for a spinning reel having a drive pin formed on a gear of a rotary frame drive system, and an engaging slot formed in a driven member of a spool reciprocating system and engaged with the drive pin, for axially reciprocating a spool through fixed strokes with an operation of a rotary frame to wind a fishing line.
2. Description of the Related Art
An oscillating mechanism for a spinning reel as constructed above has a drive pin formed on a gear of a rotary frame drive system, and this pin includes a proximal portion connected to the gear, and a distal portion for engaging an engaging bore formed in an arm acting as a driven member of a spool reciprocating system. The distal engaging portion of the pin is disposed at a shorter distance to the center of the gear than tooth bottoms thereof are (see Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 1990-974, for example).
In this prior construction, the distal engaging portion of the pin has a smaller radius of revolution than teeth of the gear. Thus, the spool is reciprocable through short strokes, which requires a fishing line to be wound with adjacent wraps closer to one another than where a fishing line of the same length is wound on a spool reciprocable through longer strokes. A strong resistance is produced by contact among wraps of the fishing line at a bait casting time. This could result in an insufficient casting distance.